


Ness Tumblr Drabbles

by ofnopesandwhyatts



Category: New Girl
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofnopesandwhyatts/pseuds/ofnopesandwhyatts
Summary: A collection of Nick and Jess drabbles from Tumblr





	Ness Tumblr Drabbles

The words ring in his ears. “I’ll always love you.” The words were meant for him, but not meant for him to hear. He supposes that part of him knew, but chose to ignore how she felt in favor of avoiding a difficult conversation. Now it’s real, he knows she loves him, and his heart hurts as he remembers the last few months. What he said at Christmas keeps running through his mind and his head falls further between his knees in the children’s playhouse.

As Reagan approaches, he’s not sure what to say to her. She’s set all of this up for him, and what he’s feeling right now would be no thanks at all to her. If he thinks it through, his current state of being isn’t fair to Reagan or Jess.

Nick lifts his head and makes a decision.

“We need to talk.”

***

Reagan takes it well enough. With a nod and a smile she agrees it’s for the best, because “you’re kind of a baby anyway” and laughs. “Bye Nick,” she walks away, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Nick gets up and walks back towards the podium. “I apologize. First time author, had a bit of a breakdown. I think I’m ready now.” He looks at Jess in the back of the room, and her smile is a mile wide. It’s empowering, and he feels like he can do anything, let alone this, knowing that she loves him.

His own words flow off his tongue so smoothly; it doesn’t feel like he’s doing it. But he is, it’s a version of Nick he hasn’t met yet, a Nick he likes a lot. He’s staring his own Jessica Night in the face, and best of all, she loves him.

“That’s the first chapter, if you like it, buy it. Ummm, please.”

He retreats to the signing table and Jess throws her arms around him. She smells like honey, and he buries his face deep in her hair. When she pulls away, there are tears in her eyes.

“You were incredible. I’m really proud of you.”

“I love you, too.” His feelings spill out of him as easily, but more clumsily than his writing had just done.

Jess breathes a deep sigh and one tear slips down her cheek. “You heard that?”

“I’m glad I did.”

Her tentative smile meets his grin, and when he leans in to kiss her, all of the rush is gone. It’s home and there’s nowhere else they want to be.

 


End file.
